Diss-Track
Lyrics I Can Feel It... You Are Gone. Yeah. Hey! Maybe You People Think I'Ma Little Crazy My Mom Said That S**t When I Was A Baby Making A Channel Saying Blah-Blah On Some Beats? Hey Kids, F**kin' Noobies, You Better Call Me Daddy. Now Sit Back On Your A** And Pay Attention What's A Diss-Track? Oh, Lemme Mention. What You Guys Doing Here? You Don't Fit.... Oh! Gimme A Second To Show You What's Actually Lit Listen To The King's Advice, I Have Something To Give You. Believe Me Man! This Area Don't Fits You... You Are Trying Hard But Something Is There Who Always Trips You Well... Keep Trying Your Luck Until Something Flips You Honestly, You Made Something On Which I'm Gonna S**t To Seriously? This S**t Is Something Which Actually Lits You? Go Home, Grab The Pillow, Get Some Sleep And Don't Ever Come Back To This Place Until Some Dope... Hits You. Dheere Dheere Ab Mazaa Aayega. Mera Flow, Yunhi Badhte Jaayega Dekhne Wale Log Offend Na Hone Mujhe Nahi Pata Yeh Beast Ab Kya Kya Kehta Jaayega! Ab Apni Aukaat Ko Thoda Hindi Pe Le Aate Hai. Kyunki Hum Indian Log Toh Aise Hi Bajate Hai. Cancer-Video Daalna Toh Hai Inka Roz Ka Kaam Real And Something Dope Toh Hum Log Hi Dikhaate Hain. Do-Teen Diss-Track Bana Kar Yeh Log Chaud Mein Baith Gaye Hoi Inhe Jaake Batade Is Market Mein Hai Yeh Naye. Music Mein Haath Na Daala Toh Inhe Laga Ki Dum Nahi Hai? Koi Inhe Jaake Batade Galat Bande Se Ainth Gaye. Ab Inhe Dikhana Padega Ki Mere Paas Bhi Bum Hai! Jisme Bohot Bohot Bohot Zyada Dum Hai. Thare Bus Ki Ka Na Yo Kaam Hai! Tam Dhinchak Pooja Pe Jeere Thare Khet Mein Na Ugte Kheere Arey Kayko Merse Uljho Ho Jaake Apna Kaam Karo. Aur Kam Bhi Ke Karoge Tam? Thare Paas Content Bhi Toh Kam Hai! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Oh You Are Angry Now, You Want A Fight? Well No Need Of That ''coz ''I Already F**ked You Twice Remember? How You Were Crying Bearing The Pain? C'Mon It Was Fun, Your F**kin' P**sy Was Very Tight You Are No More Virgin, You Are F**ked, B**ch! To Gain Some Subs And Views, You Always Suck Di**s. Look! Someone's A** Is Burning Oh! No One Got Your Back? If Someone Got, I Don't Care. They Can Suck My A**. Maybe I You People Think I'Ma Little Crazy. Yo! Now It's Time For Something Important You Have To Like This Vid. Don't Be A F**kin' Pussy, Share This Vid With Your B**ch. ''Coz ''I need views. I need money. I Have A Girlfriend And I Call Her My Honey. What Do You Guys Think? I Am Running A Charity? No, Dumb A**holes! I All In It For The Money. Now We Are Ending This With A Good Advice. Before Going Anywhere Be Sure To Subscribe. Hey! I Am Not Jealous, I Don't Give A F**8k. For Me They're... Maybe, Some Sort Of S**tty Tribes? These S**tty Diss-Track Makers- They Think They Have Done Some Force? Look At The Editing- Ah! It's So F**kin' Gross. Well, It's Not Their Mistakes- They Are Some F**kin' Assholes. They Just Need Some Time To Know Who's The F**kin' Boss. Boss... Boss. I Am Boss. Music During the beginning of the video, the song uses a fast piano music which gets slower until the main drum beat starts, where it speeds up again. Sometimes, in the midst of the song, a thrilling cry is used, and during the end, a loud wind sound is used. Category:Videos Category:Extras